Scar of the heart
by Riikani
Summary: May's the winner of the grand-festival but something's not right. Contestshippy one-shot, crappy summary, just read the story


_Hey everybody. As you might notice, I've written this differently. Don't think directly I've been hecked and my account is being controlled by aliens ((Sorry, that's what they call living imagination)_

_I have this also written directly on the computer and I didn't delete parts I thought that didn't sound right. Normally I write it first down on paper._

_Anyway, Please don't forget to review, _

_--_

**Scar of the heart**

It is evening, and the stars are shining brightly. We find ourselves on the evening of the last day of the Grand Festival, looking at a familiar girl.

However, she wasn't completely a girl anymore, since also for her time passed.

May Maple is the person we're looking at, and her age is now 16 years. Her hair is grown past her waist, though she still keeps it in pigtails.

She was softly humming, and you probably must be wondering, why are we looking at her? What is so special this evening?

They are simple questions and there is just one simple answer; it is the day May has won the Grand-Festival and fulfilled one of her dreams.

I'm not making myself clear, am I? One of her dreams? You probably thought winning the Grand-Festival was her final dream?

Wrong, true it was her most apparant dream and she wanted it dearly but there is a deeper one, one she wanted to fullfill even more badly.

However, from the lines on her face we can tell she also knows she can't fullfill that dream. And that is why she has put it away.

If we could dive into her mind, her heart, her inner being; we would see a scar, a place she has torn personally.

Of course it makes new questions; Why has she torn that place, what is it that belonged there, and where has it gone.

The first two can be answered, the third, even as invisible being, am I not able to tell. I'd better start with the second question, the first will be answered through the story and the third, as I said, I don't know.

The story starts 6 years back; the day she'd met Drew Hayden.

What does he have to do with the story you ask? Simple, he's the whole reason. Anyway; she met Drew, and though she didn't knew it yet, a feeling was created.

At first she hated him, his arrogant being, his way of acting towards her. However she couldn't hate him with her complete heart. That is because a human heart isn't able to fool itself.

I guess we know what belonged on that place, indeed, May Maple loved Drew Hayden. It would take her 4 years to figure out, but when she did she wasn't happy.

She knew it had always been there, and her feelings for him had grown over the years. She made sure however, he would never know. She was afraid of his reaction, and he would have something to tease her about.

And let's take the example of a rose and compare it with the human heart. It's beautiful when it has completely grown, and can make lots of people happy. But if you don't take care of it, it'll die. If you don't handle it with care, it'll break.

And here's the answer for the first question. May knew she loved Drew, and it was real love not just some bird that'll fly away, when you release it. But she didn't want it, she despised it. She denied her whole being, to avoid the truth, because she was convinced Drew didn't love her, and she didn't want her heart to be broken.

What she did was way worse though, even the pain of a broken heart was better than what she did. She forgot to water her rose and it slowly died. If we look at the heart; her feelings died; or I would rather say were put away. Anyway it doesn't matter, because the girl we're looking at today is scarred; an incomplete being.

And the worst is, she doesn't know it herself. She feels an emptiness she can't explain and it makes her even more unhappy.

Let's go back to the balcony at which we May saw standing.

May sighed; her dream was fulfilled, the Grand-Festival was her victory and she had proven herself to be a perfect coordinator.

"Beautiful sky, isn't it", May didn't have to turn around to say to who the voice belonged.

"Yeah", she sighed and threw a glance at her compagny; Drew. He had become slightly taller than her but his hair was just as green and his eyes shone just as they did all those years she had known him. maybe a bit more sad than usual, but she just defeated him after all

She had even loved him for awhile but she had let the feelings die, and now he was just a friend.

"Congratulations with your victory", he said earnest and May had to admit; he sounded quite genuine.

"Thanks, it was a good battle" she responded, assuming this was what he wanted to hear.

But it wasn't appearently; "Why are you so sad lately?" he asked. "You are not you, and there is an emptiness from which your laughter once came..." Drew said.

May didn't understand; an emptiness?

"Where is the part I loved?",he asked her sadly.

"You...what?" May didn't understand; part, love? It was so strange to her.

"The part of you that made you laugh like a star from the sky, where has it gone?"

"You loved me?" May asked confused, it hurt her deep inside. Although there better could be said it hurt her where something should be.

Drew narrowed his eyes; "Bingo, the complete you was the one I loved, not this...cold person you have become".

May stayed silent, she didn't know what to say. Drew walked away, his hands in his pockets, a defeated look was over him.

Drew had loved her, and she'd never know. It caused a pain she wanted to scream, it hurted her that badly. And that was what she did; she screamed.

A terrifying and horrible scream, as if the person's heart was torn out. As if something had been hurting that person for years and it had come at an outbreak now.

The people who heard it, huddled in on theirselves, or grabbed eachother for comfort. The loneliness and pain through the scream were evident and there didn't seem to be a thing to be done about it.

But I can tell, it was a scream with emotion, a terrible one yes, but emotion. And that was something she had ripped out, something she had left to die.

And it had come back, although I can't say from where. But I can tell nothing could comfort her now. I am not allowed to interfere, I'm just a mere spectator, but I wish I could comfort her, to tell her everything was alright.

She cried the soulpains, as her face lay on the cold brick ground. Sadness overwelming her, when she felt two warm hands on her shoulders.

"Shhh, don't cry anymore, you don't have to cry", a voice said, but May couldn't stop. "He loved me, and I never knew, he loved me and I had let it all die", she cried .

"May, it's alright, I understand already", the voice said, and May looked up. She knew the sounds of the voice, although they were quite sad.

His green eyes looked at her, as they were filled with tears, he must have heard her scream. His hands held her shoulders carefully and he still was whispering comforting words.

"Drew! I'm so sorry, I can't...I wish...I didn't..."May tried to explain, but he shook his head.

"No, you don't have to explain, I've heard it through your scream". He put his hand on her heart; May whimpered under his touch though it was tender and gentle.

Drew pulled her in his arms; "It'll need time to heal, with both of us", he shook his head, "I can't believe what you must've been through".

May turned her look away; "It was you who caused it actually", she didn't want to sound blaiming.

Drew raised his brows; "Me?"

She nodded; "I loved you, but when you didn't show anything I have put it away untill I didn't feel anything anymore; and just...when you told me...it was like something was torn away from me again",

Drew grabbed her tighter; "I just wished you had told me", he whispered.

May cuddled in his arms, as she felt as something was healing, and it felt good, as it was were it should be.

"May?" Drew asked her.

"Hm?" May returned but found two lips on hers. Gladly she kissed back, feeling like everything was as it should be.

And if we would look inside the being of her we find the scar repaired, filled and better. If we would look at her soul, we would find it intwined, and it would be impossible to say which one would be hers because the other one is almost emerged with it

And personally I'd say we'd leave them alone, I think it will be fine.

--

_This is most likely the weirdest story I have written yet. Oh well, please let me know what you think of it. And as usual, please don't flame about bad grammar (You know probably by now, non-native language problem) and OOC-ness, I really try, but it looks like I'm cursed with OOC-ness._

_Corrections are welcome but please review._


End file.
